Tales of the traveler
by Nat Golden
Summary: Xeno comes to the pront inn at his guilds sommuning but his head dwells on his memories


Disclaimer: I don't not own RO I am merely player he has my respected characters it is owned by Gravity. /wah

Tails of the traveler

Ch.1 "Memories"

A lone bard is seen wondering the streets of Prontera. Things flash in the bard's mind of the days long ago.

"Xeno, u alright?" a female knight ask.

"huh yeah I'm ok, I have seen u in a while Emilu." said Xeno

"Come on there all waiting for u at the Inn" said Emilu

"I was headed that way." Xeno said.

The two walk to the Prontera Inn were lots of people are there to great them. Xeno quietly sits him self in the corner away from everyone else. A priestess gets up.

"Hiya guys, glad to see u again" she keeps speaking, but Xeno does not hear a thing. He didn't need to. He been everywhere had seen everything. Xeno looked down at his right hand. He sighs. For he had no right hand it was just a stub. A painful reminder of what had happened that day. The day he went alone to "Alligators", one of them had got the best of him. He was to play a song that nights at the weekly get together. But instead the guild found him rolling around in pain. Screaming as blood stained the ground and his clothes.

Xeno looks up, to see everyone staring at him.

"Sorry" he muttered.

"Come on Xeno pay attention, at least try and listen to Yuki." Emilu said.

Xeno looks down guilty.

"Its your hand again isn't?" Silence a hunter asked.

"yeah it is…" Xeno said.

Everyone fell quiet.

"I'm surprised u guys still keep me around, I cant fight well any more, I cant use my bow, I mean I cant even play my songs. What's the point in keeping me?"

"Xeno… don't be like this…" another priest named Amara said.

Emilu walked over to the table Xeno was sitting at. Xeno looked down at the ground not wanting to be see her full. Emilu turned her head to look at him so she could look into his eyes. She then sits down at the same table.

"Come on Xeno this is supposed to be fun" Said Amara.

"Well it isn't fun for me I'm leaving" and with that Xeno left the Inn.

He didn't get to far when he came to the Fountain. The places were he and Emilu meet. He smiled. He recalled how she had dragged him all the way to Luite to go kill cruisers and Mystic Cases. Xeno then headed north to the Church; a place of bad memories and good ones. "So many memories here." Xeno always stayed at the Church on his travels it was much more convenient then going back home to Luite. He walked little more to the Knight guild. That Knight Emilu had become a knight; Xeno smiled to him self. The wind picked up moving his Sakkat to an uncomfortable angle; he fixed to the right comfortable angle again. Xeno continued south from there passing down the run down part of Prontera.

Xeno heard a whistle. He looked around to see a dancer being harassed by some rouges, swordsmen. He looked down at his right hand, or what was left of it. They were cornering the dancer; he could hear their shrewd remarks.

"Come on babe u know u want to dance for us" /gg said a rouge.

"Don't be shy" said a swordsman.

"HELP SOMEONE HELP ME" the dancer cried out.

Xeno began walking over to the crowd; he knew he didn't have a chance. But he knew there was no point in leaving with out good hand for others to enjoy his music. Xeno welcomed death at this time.

"You all might want to stop that before something bad happens to you fellows." Xeno said in a low voice.

The group looked at him, studied him. Looked at his missing hand.

"Bah its only the forgotten bard" said a rouge.

The group turned back to the dancer. Xeno picked up a rock from of the street that had been chipped away from the stone from which it came. Xeno threw it nailing the rouge right in the back of the head; making the rouge fall face down on the ground. The group all turned to look at him.

"It seems I'm forgotten by those who do not know me; but remembered when I do something rash." Xeno said.

"Are u trying to pick a fight," yelled the dancer.

"I reckon I might be" Xeno shrugged.

The group left the dancer alone now, and started circling him. This reminded Xeno of the time he had walked into a group of Zombies. Their eyes looked the same, except the pain and suffering of being alive was only on Xeno this time. Xeno pulled out his guitar the only weapon he could use with one hand. Xeno did a quick look over at the crowd. 3 swordsmen and one remaining rouge. The rouge charged at Xeno, Xeno spun around catching the rouge in back of the head with the guitar. Xeno's ears were flawless compellable of hearing almost anything, which severed him well when one of the swordsman charged at him. Xeno side stepped him, tripping him in the process making him crash in to near by wall with a bone crunching thud, which shook the wall enough to make the pot of flowers on top of the fall on the swordsman's head. The other to charged at him. Xeno punched one of the swordsmen with his stub of a hand; swing his guitar to hit the other. He then tossed his guitar to his right hand, remembering the time he did this in a fight with an angeling mob, the moved worked then…but not today. The guitar just simply kept on going with out being caught. Xeno got nailed in the gut by the remaining swordsman, in another second Xeno was hanging by his throat; the swordsman had his sword next to his throat. The dancer seeing her chance to escape ran.

"Give me a reason and I will!" said the swordsman.

"Xeno were are you?" Emilu's voice was herd far off.

"By the time your little friend gets here you'll be dead." the Swordsman smirked "maybe I'll have some fun with her" /gg

Xeno's eyes grew with anger "You'll never touch her" /bzz

"Come on Xeno where are you?" Emilu's voice was heard closer this time.

"Well you'll never get the chance to stop me then good bye," said the Swordsman.

Xeno closed his eyes he saw his time coming. Nothing flashed before his eyes.

"Arrows Repel"

Xeno heard the sound of Evo's voice and opened his eyes to see the swordsman fly against the wall, see Emilu and Evo run up to see him; with looks of panic on their faces. Xeno just calmly slid down the way into a sitting position. Xeno laughed to him self; Evo was always saving him even when he did have two good hands.

sorry for it being so long R&R please it might make me post another chapter


End file.
